


Open wide Draco

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Just SLASH.





	Open wide Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege and ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself.  
I merely borrow them to write some fanfictions that hopefully are enjoyed by those that read them :) I make no money out of it.

 

'Open wide Draco.'

'What?'

'Open wide…?'

'Why would I…' Harry stared down at him with a blank face but with his eyes sparking with bemusement and incredulousness. He sighed, beginning to do what the Gryffindork wanted, not that he understood, the idiot was above him, more away from him than "opening wide" would make sense.

'No!' The idiot chuckled, shaking his messy raven strands. 'No Draco, not there.' Harry tapped his thighs with both hands, palms facing inwards.

Draco's face flared pink, 'oh…' he mumbled and splayed, opening his legs wide to more accommodate the prat already between them; his whole body flushed with a rose hue 'arse' he muttered as Harry got in a good poke of his tongue, emerald eyes glistening in amusement before jabbing two fingers into his thankfully lubricated hole; it didn't stop him crying out though and clutching at the pillow under his head.

Harry laughed and stabbed at the pink hole with enthusiasm, he jabbed and scissors for only 20 seconds before slamming in a third and throwing back his head in fits of chuckles as Draco screamed, head thrown back and cheeks now a crimson to match the horrible red throw underneath the bed. 'Harry' he growled, teeth clenched and hands almost ripping at the material of the prat's pillow.

The fingers scissored again, the emerald eyes glistened harder and the lips smirked before he had one hand firmly on Draco's hip; 'Don't you evEN!' Draco yelped and whimpered involuntarily as another jabbed its way inside; so fucking rough. Who knew Gryffindor's liked to torture their lovers? He glared through his tears and only moaned when Harry eyed him in amusement, indulgence and pressed the four tanned fingers into a spot inside him.

His alabaster body arched off the mattress, not nearly as comfy as his own, and his eyes almost rolled back in their sockets as once again that spot was pushed upon and stroked upon and then pushed against again until finally, finally, with a growl through his moans and Potter's own huffing breathes, they retreated and Potter's hard, dripping shaft was slamming into his loosened channel; he screamed again, this time clasping onto the prats arms and with nails dug into tanned skin pulled the idiot closer, until they were flush and that hard long cock was deep, deep inside him.

'Uh…Draco' he heaved the word and utterance, eyes firmly closed as he held himself perfectly still, face strained and a sheen of sweat already glistening at the corner of his forehead; his arms shook as Draco held onto them and he stared up in growing annoyance the longer the prat stayed still.

'Potter' he growled, tugging until the prat was a good inch lower and the eyes opened to almost cross at how close their faces were; he breathed heavily into Draco's face, breathing the same air, and leaned almost immediately down into the kiss that Draco firmly displayed he wanted on in his stormy eyes. When the idiot had shifted his face back and the mouth slipped to a patch of skin on his neck, he growled again, hoping it would come across this time, 'fuck me'.

Harry whimpered and with a burning suck he pulled back enough to be hovering, arms stretched to their fullest and slammed his hips forwards with a groan on the edge of his voice. 'Yes your highness!'

Draco only got half of his eye roll before his head was lolling sideways and his voice was choking out a strained moan of pleasure.

The end?


End file.
